Meeting a Hero girl, Sid chang story (english version)
by eltioRob95
Summary: A story of Sid Chang, on the long journey to Great lake city, Sid and his family are stranded in New York City, Sid takes the opportunity to walk through the big apple, without expecting the little adventure she would have and with whom she would run into. (One shot)


**Casagrandes created by Chris savino, own to Nickelodeon**

**Sid chang created by the Staff of the Loud house.**

* * *

**Meeting a hero girl**

**A Sid chang story**

"Have you ever had to move? Has the idea bothered you that you could possibly move far away? Far from your acquaintances and friendships? Well, that's what happens to me, my name is Sid Chang, those who run the my parents are my car, the girl next to me is my younger sister, Adelaide Chang, is a naughty girl like every girl of her age, and sometimes we argue a lot, but at the end of everything, we love each other, returning to the subject of moving , I was supposed to be happy, I always considered myself a positive person, but this time I can't, I hardly find out that there is a city called Great Lake City in northern Michigan. What would it be like? Will it be a beautiful city? "How will people be? Will they be nice? Will they be reserved like in the town where I lived? I don't know, according to our parents it was no longer a safe area where I lived, but that matters, I will certainly yearn for all the good moments I spent with my old friends there, According to my father, New York was a quick shortcut to get to Great Lake City, but it would still be travel hours, what difference would it make? Not much, I just hope nothing happens during the journey and that when we arrive, the moving truck is already there "

Minutes later, in one of the streets of the city that never sleeps.

The Chang's car had broken down, and right in the middle of one of the most chaotic metropolis in the world, Mr. Chang checked his car engine trying to make it start, his wife was in the car behind the wheel trying to turn it on. , but the vehicle did not seem to show signs of starting, leaving Mr. Chang baffled.

-Well, it seems that we are stranded here-

-stranded? In New York? - Sid asked.

-I fear that if daughter, but neglect, I will call a mechanic, surely there is plenty in New York-

-While doing that, can I take a little walk through Manhattan? It is a great opportunity, please father? - she said with pleading eyes, the Asian brown girl knew that her father could not refuse at his pleading smile.

-I agree, but turn on your GPS-

-I already have it on, let's see, this street is Grove Street, I have it, it will be difficult for me to get lost, well-

Sid walked the busy streets of New York, many shops of all kinds, called his attention, that city had many places to attract his attention, Manhattan really was a whole metropolis, which the chestnut could see for itself.

With his touch phone he wasted no time in taking pictures of everything interesting that the city that never sleeps offered, he took photos at the entrance to Central Park, St. Patrick's Cathedral, the Empire estate bulding building, Broadway Street, the bridge of Brooklyn, the statue of liberty, and the memorial where two identical buildings once stood.

Sid still had half an hour before having to return to his parents on Groove Street, he still had a place to visit.

-Times square there I go- she said with great enthusiasm.

He came to the world famous avenue of the city, Times Square was beautiful as she imagined it, had seen images and photos online but it was nothing compared to having to see the place in the city itself with its own eyes, the lights, the ads, the screens, was about to take a picture when ...

\- everyone run! -

-AAhhhh! -

Sid was surprised to see people running and shouting around her, in addition to that, shots began to be heard.

-Wha… ¿what's going on? -

When people dissipated to any place where they would be safe, be it in food stores or alleys, Sid could see who the troublemakers were, his eyes gave no credit to what he saw, it seemed taken from a movie, five robots were causing Havoc and terror of New Yorkers, they shot everywhere.

-¿Robots? I can't believe it ¿ Why do they do this? If I were detective I would say that they are trying to attract something or someone, but who?

One of them turned his gaze to the chestnut, Sid realized this and swallowed.

-Uh oh-

The red-eyed robot aimed her with his cannon arm, she was paralyzed to see how that machine intended to shoot him, wanted to run, but her fear held her where she was, trembling, Sid closed his eyes tightly.

In the last second that Sid thought he would feel a last feeling of pain before moving on to the next life, he felt two arms carrying her with all his might, opened one of his two eyes out of curiosity, and was amazed to see a redhead girl carrying her, his expression was serious and determined, he could not express a word, it took him a second to notice that they were in the air.

That girl was held by a very strong rope to support the weight of both, put Sid on the ground, safe and sound.

-¿you're Okay?- asked that mysterious redhead, Sid was not yet out of her trance, but she kept watching the girl who had saved her, she was a redhead, freckled, wearing a yellow sweatshirt, with gray shorts on.

-Ehmm ... yes ... I'm fine ... thanks for saving me but ... are you some kind of heroine? -

The redhead looks at him strangely.

-Ahm ... well, yes… ¿you don't know who I am? -

-In fact ... I'm just passing through New York so ...-

-WATCH OUT!-

Sid once felt that girl's hands pushing her away from the risk zone.

-What the hell?-

-Those machines are behind me- said the red-haired girl seriously, surprising Sid.

-Why are they chasing you? -

-Let's say I'm not very dear in the criminal world, just that-

Those Robots appeared before them, they looked like machines taken from a science fiction movie, to Sid's surprise, one of them once issued.

_"Well well, we meet again Miss Thompson"_

Sid was extremely confused.

-¿Thompson? -

-Oh it's true, I introduce myself, my name is Ronnie, Ronnie Anne Thompson, nice to meet you-

-Wait .. I think I've heard about you before ... The famous New York hero? Oh god, I'm meeting a celebrity! - the girl with Asian features exclaimed excitedly.

-I'm not exactly that, but I am well known here-

-My name is Sid, Sid Chang, it's a pleasure-

_"Hmm hmm"_

The robot's voice spoke interrupting them, or more the one that communicated through them.

-Oh yes, I forgot, it is also nice to see you again "Red", I see that once more cowardly you send robots instead of facing me face to face- said the New Yorker redhead girl with a mocking smile, causing the fury of his enemy.

_"Little brazen! When I'm done with you, the world will lose its best defender and will have no choice but to kneel before ME"_

-Ha, of course that will happen today-

The Robot fired its laser against the red-haired girl, she quickly took Sid's hand, and with the other shot a hook towards a building raising it along with the girl she had just saved.

-Stay here Sid, here you will be safe-

-Wait, I want to help you, you saved me, it's the least I can do–

Ronnie smiled at Sid.

-You don't need do that Sid, you have guts, I like it, but you're not made for this like me, killing those robots is just routine for me-

The redhead New Yorker said goodbye to Sid, throwing himself back to the void, back to the battle where those villain robots were.

Sid peered down in amazement to see how that heroine girl dodged the shots of those robots with ease. Not quite convinced with what Ronnie Thompson told her.

-Hmm I'll help you anyway-

Ronnie jumped on the head of one of the robots, using her legs to hold on to raise her hands.

-Yoohoo! Over here primitive metal brains! -

Calling the attention of the hostile robots they fired at the robot that Ronnie used as a shield, the redhead jumped right in the second the machine was shot and exploded.

-They are still just as disorganized- she told herself.

She eliminated one of five, there were four evil robots created from that terrorist attempt, they surrounded her, she did not flinch at all, the light rain had been present in Times square.

_"My robots, destroy her ..."_

She was about to make another strategic attack until ...

-Wooho, meet Sid chang's tender wrath robots! -

The New Yorker girl was surprised to see Sid jump on one of the robots, using a trash can to cover his head.

-Sid, what are you doing? - Ronnie said incredulously at what he saw.

-Teach you how many pigeons are in this city-

-¿Uh? -

-It is exactly the same as the number of inhabitants in New York-

Sid begins to imitate the call of the pigeons, confusing Ronnie one more, an enormous darkness looms over the avenue, the intrepid redhead thought that it was a storm cloud aggravating the rain over the city, however, what he saw her speechless.

A giant flock of pigeons flew away filling Red's robots with white droppings, they began to sparkle, freak out and shoot each other, destroying them completely.

_"This won't be like that, someday I'll finish you Ronnie Thomp ...!"_ * Laser shot *

Sid appeared at his side.

-You're welcome- she said with a smile.

The redhead still looked at Sid with some amazement.

-Hey, what you did was dangerous, but thanks for the help, I must admit that you are a very interesting person Sid Chang-

Sid felt flattered.

-Oh, it's nothing, Ronnie Thompson-

-Please tell me Ronnie- she said with a smile, which Sid corresponded.

-Well, Ronnie-

-You have to teach me to imitate the call of the pigeons, it was amazing-

-I can imitate many more birds, not just the pigeons-

-Well, do you want to eat something Sid? I know a place where they prepare excellent Italian pizzas, I invite- said the redhead humbly.

-Oh thanks, Ronnie, believe me I would love to, but my parents are waiting for me, the vehicle broke down, as I told you before, I'm passing through-

-Oh, I see ¿where are you from? -

-Rather than where I will be from a few weeks ago, My family and I decided to move to Great Lake city, according to Dad, the shortest route was to go through the big apple, then Royal Woods, Hazeltucky and finally Great lake city-

-It must be difficult to move away, leaving your friends and all your life done, right? -

Sid looks down sadly

-It is-

-I understand very well how it feels but see the positive side, you will surely know excellent friendships in Great lake city-

-For some reason I feel it will be like this, I must go, it was nice to meet you "Ronnie T" Goodbye! -

-Goodbye!-

The New Yorker girl watched that charismatic girl walk away among people with umbrellas, until she lost sight of her.

She smiled to herself.

-It's a shame, we would have been good friends, I wish I met someone who didn't put her in danger just because she was in her life as in my case - she said to herself with regret.

THE END.

* * *

**Hello everyone : D, I hope you liked this story that I wrote, this was the first story I wrote of Sid Chang with one of my characters.**

**Ronnie Thompson who has a completely different life from anyone his age, as you will have seen, Ronnie Thompson is a doppelganger, a character based on Ronnie Anne's original design.**

**I wait for reviews and what did you think of my character and his interaction with Sid Chang.**


End file.
